


Malfoys and Weasleys

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: AU. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's were the closest friends. Amongst the five most wealthy wizarding families and known heroes of the war, their children grew up around each other. What happens when the seven Weasleys fall in love with the seven Malfoys.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Malfoys and Weasleys

Lucius was just like Sirius. He hated his family for their bigotry against Muggles and took the light path when his father passed away. He was best friends with Arthur Weasley and were both fascinated with Muggles. 

Narcissa was also against her family's belief. When she got married with Lucius, she reconnected with Sirius and her sister Andromeda and saved Regulus from joining the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, Bellatrix couldn't be saved since she had joined the Death Eaters already.

The two families grew very close. The Weasleys had seven children and the Malfoys too. The Weasleys had six sons and one daughter, while the Malfoys had six daughters and one son. 

Bill was the first son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was born in 1970. 

Celeste was the first daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was born in 1971.

Charlie was the second Weasley, born in 1972. 

Alisa was the second Malfoy, born in 1973.

Percy was the third Weasley, born in 1976.

Michelle was the third Malfoy, born in 1977.

Fred and George were twins, born in 1978. 

Selena and Camilla were twins, born in 1979. 

Draco was the only son of Lucius and Narcissa, born in 1980, same year with Ron. 

Ginny was the first daughter of Arthur and Molly, born in 1981, alongside Fiona, last daughter of the Malfoys. 

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron were in Gryffindor. 

Celeste, Alisa, Draco and Fiona were in Slytherin. 

Percy, Michelle and Ginny were in Ravenclaw. 

Selena and Camilla were in Hufflepuff. 

None of them died in the end. They won the war and Ron and Draco were best friends with Harry and Hermione.

All the Weasleys ended up with a Malfoy. 

Bill and Celeste. Charlie and Alisa. Percy and Michelle. Fred and Selena. George and Camilla. Ron and Fiona. Draco and Ginny. 

Also Harry and Hermione ended up together after starting dating in sixth year.


End file.
